Dreams Can Never Hurt You
by luhlissawissa
Summary: Bella caught her boyfriend in bed with another girl just hours after he told her he loved her.She's devastated & confused and runs to her friends for help.When dreams turn into reality, she thinks nothing can go wrong.She doesn't realize how wrong she is.
1. This Time It Won't Blow Over

**A/N: Okay, so this is a new story and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue writing it, so...**

**Me: I OWN TWILIGHT!!**

**Stephenie: *clears throat***

**Me: You can clear your throat all you want, I'm not going to say it.**

**Edward: *clears throat* Now, please say it. *tries to dazzle me***

**Me: Pssht. Like that'll work on me.**

**Rosalie: Please? I'll be nice!**

**Me: Nope. Not gonna happen.**

**Carlisle: Please say it, Ms. Author.**

**Me: Closer, but no.**

**Jasper and Jacob: Please say it. For us.**

**Me: *faints***

**Jasper : Maybe we should've gone one at a time?**

**Jacob: Whatever leech. I still can't believe that just happened.**

**Jasper: Umm... Carlisle? I don't think she's breathing...**

**Carlisle: Well.... umm... Jacob? **

**Jacob: *sigh* Fine. I'll do it. Wouldn't want her to get eaten.**

***mouth to mouth***

**Me: *wakes up* *gasps* I don't own Twilight. Wait a minute, did that just happen? *faints again.**

**You get it, I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Bella ran through the house crying, "Angela, come on, where are you?"

"I'm right here," I said, "What's wrong?"

"Tyler and I had a fight, I can't stay here anymore." She bawled.

"Aw, sweetie, c'mon," a voice said from the stairs, "You know she don't mean nothin' to me!"

I realized the voice then and yelled, "Tyler, what the fuck did you do now?"

"I think you mean _who. __Who_ did he do now. And I think I have the answer to that." Bella growled.

"I told you babe, we didn't do anything!" Tyler retorted.

"Oh yeah? Then what exactly were you doing with your pants around your ankles, and _why_ was she completely naked?"

Tyler turned red and raised his fist, "You dare to call me a cheater when it's so obvious that you cheated on me first? With Jacob? I mean, he's not even average, much less good looking."

A skank walked down the stairs holding her panties in one hand, "Umm.... I'm gonna leave now... Bye Tyler. Call me."

"HOLY FUCK BITCH! I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I CALL YOU!" Tyler snapped.

"No, you should call her. You two are perfect for each other," Bella smiled sardonically, "And while you're at it, go to hell."

"C'mon babe. Let's work this out!" Tyler pleaded.

Bella choked out a single austere laugh, "Oh, and don't call me babe anymore. You don't get to do that."

I walked over and took Bella by the arm, "C'mon Bella. Let's go."

Bella struggled with the tears pooling in her eyes, and finally let them spill over once we got to the car.

* * *

**_Uhh... so... whuddya think? should I keep going?_**

**_Please review! I give you cyber cookies. *puppy dog eyes*_**


	2. To Speak of Love and Bailey's

**Alright, so this is five whole pages on Word, I dunno how long it is here.**

**Enjoy, and please review**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight, and inherently, the money that comes along with it. All characters mentioned belong to their respective owners. Oh. And I don't own pop-tarts either. *sad face***

* * *

**Chapter Two: To Speak of Love and Bailey's**

Jacob came stumbling with sleep as I pounded on the front door of his apartment. "Jake," I yelled, "C'mon Jake! Get your butt out here!"

Jake flung the door open, "What do you want, Angela?" He snapped at me.

I pointed toward the red, puffy eyed Bella.

Jake's features immediately softened as he took Bella into his arms. "Bella, shhh. It's okay. I'm here for you."

Bella started sobbing again, soaking Jake with tears. I felt out of place. Like I was intruding on a private moment, even though I had known each of these people since birth.

I slowly walked back to the car to grab Bella's and my bags and my phone. I wished there was something I could do to help her, but I know from experience there's absolutely nothing I can do but sit by and watch Jake put the pieces back together.

It was very late, almost very early morning on Saturday. I walked into the apartment and plopped Bella's and my bags down on the bed in the guest room. It was a small room with tan walls and a striped bed spread. The night stand was shoved right up against the full size bed, and the lamp flickered every so often.

But this room, for all intents and purposes, was Bella's and my safe haven. We came here whenever anything went wrong.

Our parents had never really been very involved in our lives, Bella's father was an angry drunk, and her mother was a complete pushover. She'd do anything Phil said, and she didn't care what Bella had to say about anything.

My mother and father are always away on business trips, I could probably disappear from the face of the Earth and they wouldn't notice until their laundry piled up at the bottom of the chute and they couldn't find clean underpants.

Even then they'd probably just go out and buy new ones.

Jake was just about the only solid thing in either one of our lives, and we loved him.

Bella loved him in a different way, and though she didn't know it, Jake loved her the same way.

It kills me that I can't tell either one of them, as I've been sworn to secrecy by both. I have to try and get them together. They'd be so good together, supporting each other and loving each other. Jake wouldn't pull any of the shit Tyler does.

Sometimes I wish I could just yell, "YOU TWO LOVE EACH OTHER!" at them. Maybe then they would get over their stupid fears.

My phone blinked steadily and rung out "About a Girl" by The Academy Is… I picked it off the night stand and looked at it, wondering who could possibly be calling me so la- so _early_ on Saturday.

I looked at the screen and quickly hit the ignore button. Let them talk to the voicemail all they want, I was not going to let them talk right now. I just wasn't ready.

I wandered back into the living room, seeing Jake nodding and rubbing Bella's back as she spilled out everything that happened. Telling Tyler she loved him, him saying it back, and then tonight finding him in bed with some other girl, his pants around his ankles.

Jake got a murderous look on his face, "Where does this fucker live? He's not going to get away with hurt my Bella," he said calmly, matter-of-factly.

Bella's eyes widened, "I can't let you do that, Jake. I don't want you to get in trouble."

Jake smirked, "Bells, I'm not gonna get in trouble. Just tell me where he lives."

Bella told him. She trusted him completely.

Jake smiled serenely and replied, "I'll be back within an hour."

Bella only nodded as Jake slipped on his sneakers and grabbed his jacket. He left through the back door, the one facing the woods in back of his apartment building.

I looked at Bella, "Are you hungry, Hun?" I asked in a motherly tone.

She nodded and smiled sheepishly, standing and wandering into the kitchen with me.

"He has…. Left over lasagna… and pop-tarts. God he's such a healthy person." I smirked.

Bella laughed a little, "I'll just have to steal a package of his beloved pop-tarts, then. Chocolate fudge please." She said, awkwardly looking to the top shelf.

I laughed, "Haha, Bells you're so short it's adorable," I reached the top shelf for her and pulled down the box of pop-tarts.

Bella frowned at me, "I'm SOOO sorry I can't be twelve feet tall like you are."

I rolled my eyes. I was only five foot seven. "You want milk?"

She nodded again.

"I'm sorry? I can't hear your head rattle. You must've tightened the screws."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes, I would like milk please."

Almost an hour later, Bella was snoring lightly from the guest bedroom and I was sitting on the couch in the living room, watching infomercials. Not like anything else was on.

I heard Bella moan from her room. It wasn't an "Oh my God that hurt" moan. I was an "Oh my God do that again," moan. My eyes widened.

I crept closer to the bedroom and peeked in. She was tangled up in the sheets, hair sticking to her face. She moaned again.

"Oh." She said lightly, airily.

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. I couldn't tell if she was awake or not.

I heard a car door slam and quickly walked out of the room, shutting the sound-proof door behind me and running to sit on the couch. I flipped the channel on the TV to America's Funniest Home Videos just as Jake walked in the house and closed the door. I held up the "SHH!" sign and pointed toward the guest room and Jake rolled his eyes.

Jake threw his keys in the dish and hung up his jacket on the hooks near the door, then turned and plopped down on the couch next to me. He threw his arm around me, "So how's my little sissy been doing lately?" He smiled at me.

I smiled back, "I've been doing good. Lots less laundry since my parents went on their however long 'mission' to Rwanda."

Jake sighed, "You know, it's almost like they forget you're eighteen and can move out whenever you want."

I shrugged, "I don't know why I would do that, I mean, so what if I have to do laundry? I'm alone in a nice house most of the time, and I can do whatever I want as long as I have my phone on. Why rock the boat, you know?"

He shrugged, "Maybe 'cause you don't want to be alone all the time? Angie, You're here all the time. Because you _hate_ being alone. You detest it. Move somewhere else, with Bella. Get her out of that hellhole of a place she's forced to call home. You know I would let you live here in a second but your parents would never allow that. And neither would Bella's. I love having you here but as much as I'd like you two to, you can't live here permanently."

I sighed, "I know. And I do hate it. Just… I don't think I can handle having to pay for everything right now. I get an allowance now, and they pay my phone bill and they leave money for food and cleaning supplies and everything. I know my job pays pretty well and all," I have a few books published. Nothing major, just some small books that went straight to paperback, "But I don't think I could do it. They're putting all the money from the publications straight into my college fund."

Jake smirked, "I talked to my father about it and he said that since you're a legal adult now they can't do that without your consent. You can do whatever you want to or need to with that money, and with their big fancy lawyers they should know that."

I raised my eyebrows, "Oh really? Well maybe I should confront them about it."

Jake smiled and turned to the TV, where some guy was jumping on a trampoline and his feet flew down between the springs and he sufficiently squashed his most private area.

Jake and I laughed so hard that Bella came out of the bedroom stumbling and grumbling and threw herself over the two of us, laying her head in Jake's lap.

I sighed, "Really Bella? You couldn't have sat like a normal person?"

She shook her head grumpily, "No. I'm not normal."

Jake and I exchanged a look and laughed, "No. You most certainly are not." Jake said.

I looked at Jake, "Jakey dear, can I have some Bailey's?"

Jake laughed and rolled his eyes, "Just don't tell your momma it came from me. She'd never let me see you again."

I laughed and stood up, shoving Bella's legs off my lap. Jake caught her just as she was about to fall off the couch, and flipped her over so that she was mostly in his lap, sound asleep.

The look on Jake's face as he saw Bella sleeping was so very touching I almost forgot to grab another glass for him.

I took the bottle of Bailey's out of the fridge and poured half a glass for each of us. That was enough to start. There was no doubt in my mind we'd be drinking a lot more than just Bailey's tonight.

Jake and I sipped on Bailey's and just chatted in general, laughing when a really video came on, but quietly, as Bella was still sound asleep on Jake's lap. After my fourth glass, the room started to blur around the edges and I was getting giggly. Jake, fearing that Bella would wake up when we got _really_ drunk, picked her up and carried her into his room, as it was farthest away from the living room. Even when slightly drunk, he could easily carry Bella.

Twenty minutes, two glasses of Bailey's, and a half beer later, I was laughing hysterically as Jake walked around clapping his hands and barking like a seal. Jake laughed and slurred, "I wuvv you Angie-wanggie-waffle-face."

"I wuvv you too Jakey-wakey-eggs-and-bakey!"

We fell into another fit of laughter.

Bella walked out of Jake's room wearing a pair of his boxers and a giant shirt of his, "Why didn't you guys _tell_ me you were gonna get drunk! I totally would've stayed up!"

Jake and I fell silent. We looked at each other. I could tell Jake liked the sight of her in his clothes. I had to get his attention so that he wouldn't go over there and rip them off her right now.

"Uh.. JAKE! Why don't you go get Bella something to drink?" I slurred slightly.

Jake walked over to Bella as I was talking, but when I finished he turned and walked into the kitchen and came back with a glass of Bailey's and the rest of the almost empty bottle.

Within forty-five minutes, all three of us were completely plastered and laughing our asses off about nothing in particular.

Then, something happened that I didn't expect.

Bella.

Kissed.

Jake.

* * *

**Please review. I'll try to update sooner, though this took a very long time to write.**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
